As stated in the Prior Art Statement, Applicant currently has on file an application entitled Transmission Fluid Changer. That application was filed on Oct. 23, 1991 under Ser. No. 07/781,322. A Notice of Allowance was issued on Nov. 2, 1993 and the Final Fee was paid on Dec. 28, 1992.